


薛丁格的你

by Kris_House



Series: 薛丁格的你 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 初戀, 破鏡重圓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 兩個世代不同的愛情
Relationships: 楊冬辰/簡耀, 王志偉/陳楚明
Series: 薛丁格的你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540183
Kudos: 1





	薛丁格的你

01

簡耀很久之前就注意到那個男人了。

他的臉看起來其實並不老，說是三十出頭都有可能，但雙眼卻留露出深深的疲憊，穿的衣服也比較死氣沉沉，通常都是不合身的黑色西裝褲和各種不同藍色的襯衫，黑色的皮鞋看上去磨損十分嚴重。

簡耀來籃球場是為了他暗戀的人，他不知道那個男人來這裡是為了什麼。

一開始他有些緊張，有點年紀的成年男性在籃球場看高中生打球，聽起來總讓人聯想到變態，但他觀察了一段時間，總覺得對方看起來像是在懷念什麼。

難不成是在緬懷逝去的青春？工作之餘來沾沾年輕的氣息？

簡耀有點好奇，如果不是楊冬辰只穿著件背心在場上打球，他早就找藉口去搭話了。

楊冬辰是他暗戀了四年的人。

他們國中同班，但當時不算特別熟識，只是見面會打個招呼，平時說說借過對不起謝謝的關係。到了高中他們恰好考上同一所學校，雖然不是同班，但異鄉難得看見了熟悉的臉，之後也就成了很好的朋友。

他們經常到對方班上去串門子，放學之後也會一起離開學校，雖然一開始是簡耀先開始建立起的習慣，楊冬辰也相當配合。

男人之間的友情是這樣的嗎？簡耀不是很確定，他不知道楊冬辰會願意等他放學是出於禮貌、出於習慣、還是什麼不同的想法。

他也不確定自己在楊冬辰加入籃球隊之後沒事就來看他練習，在楊冬辰眼中又是怎麼去解釋。

「漂亮！」簡耀大叫出聲，衝著剛投進三分球的楊冬辰笑，楊冬辰誇張地挑挑眉，玩笑似地給他一個飛吻。

簡耀縮起身子藏住自己漲紅的臉，真想衝上去搖搖楊冬辰的肩膀，問他到底是天生肉麻還是真的對他有意思。

耳邊聽見了微弱的笑聲，簡耀轉頭一看，發現是身後的男人在笑，他的笑彷彿點亮了他整張臉，微微瞇起的雙眼帶著笑紋，老氣的衣著也掩蓋不住這瞬間他散發出的光芒。

效果堪比整形的笑容。

發現簡耀的視線，男人尷尬地點了點頭，嘴角倏地向下收，眼睛也黯淡了下來，彷彿剛才的一切都是錯覺。

簡耀覺得有點失落，笑起來明明這麼好看。

就像是雲層散去撒下的陽光突然再度被遮掩，讓人心理有些悵然。

他看了一眼場上的楊冬辰，小心翼翼地走到後頭的男人身邊。

「你是學校的員工嗎？」簡耀問。「之前也常常看到你。」

男人看上去有些不可思議，甚至下意識的看了看周遭，之後才確定簡耀是在和他說話。

簡耀笑出了聲，算是回敬剛剛男人的反應。

「我在附近上班。」男人說，右手搭著自己的後頸。「我……就是來看看。」

「是上班族啊，工作很無聊嗎？怎麼這麼常過來？」

男人看起來更加不知所措了。「是……挺無聊的？」

「喔，你不喜歡你的工作嗎？我現在也還沒決定自己要考什麼大學。」簡耀試探性地在距離男人一公尺的地方坐下。「我要怎麼稱呼你？」

男人條件反射般從錢包裡抽出名片，之後突然意識到自己反應不對，立刻又把名片塞了回去，雖然只是一瞬間，簡耀還是看到了名片上的字：陳楚明，軟體開發。

身為一個男校少見的純一類組人，簡耀對所有數理好的人都充滿敬意。

雖然程式設計跟數理好像也不一定有直接的關係。

「叫我名字就行了。」陳楚明說，有些自嘲的笑了笑。「雖然我年紀大概是你的兩倍，但沒什麼值得你尊重的地方。」

「怎麼這樣說自己啊。」簡耀嘟嚷著。「我叫簡耀，你以前是這裡的學生嗎？」

陳楚明點點頭，眼底裡帶著些許悲傷。「很久以前了，學校變了很多。」

「是喔，」簡耀乾巴巴地回話，有點不知道該說什麼。他想問陳楚明為什麼每天來籃球場，但直接問又好像有點不禮貌。

很快地他也不用猶豫了，因為一雙有力的手臂突然把他往後一拉，楊冬辰瞇著眼睛盯著陳楚明，用兇悍的語氣問：「你是誰？在這裡做什麼？」

「冬、冬辰？」簡耀結結巴巴地開口，手臂被楊冬辰抓著的地方像是要燒灼起來，楊冬辰離他太近了，他甚至能看到對方皮膚上的細毛。「我、你——他是我們學校的校友，我剛剛只是在問——」

「你怎麼這麼沒戒心？」楊冬辰凶巴巴地說，抓著他的手卻放鬆下來，手指輕輕圈著他的手腕，他的皮膚上連道紅痕都沒留下。「萬一他專門找未成年人下手怎麼辦？」

「不是，你想多了，誰要找我下手啊。」簡耀覺得自己的臉大概熱得能用來煎雞蛋，楊冬辰怎麼還沒放開他呢？還抓得這麼溫柔！他會誤會的好不好！

「怎麼不會？你對自己是有什麼誤會？」楊冬辰不假思索地回話，然後像是突然意識到自己說了什麼，耳根燒紅起來。

簡耀覺得自己也快心跳過速致死了。

他！真的！會誤會！他真的要誤會了！

「你、你——」簡耀覺得自己的嘴巴都不像自己的了。「你對自己又有什麼誤會，我們兩個站在一起，你明明、明明更——」

噗哧一聲，憋不住的悶笑讓簡耀突然意識到陳楚明還在現場，而且還目睹了他們兩個莫名的互誇行為。

他現在只想找個洞躲起來。

「有什麼好笑的？」楊冬辰不滿地說。「阿耀本來就很好看！我也不差！」

阿耀是誰。

楊冬辰被什麼髒東西附身了。

人的心跳要多快才會死掉。

「嗯，你們都好看。」陳楚明好笑地說，整個人再度因為笑容亮了起來。「抱歉讓你誤會了，我來這裡是……為了別人。」

「不會是我們隊上的人吧？」楊冬辰問，語氣仍然有些緊繃。

「不是。」陳楚明輕笑了聲，聲音突然靜了下來。「是一個……老朋友，跟我同年。」

「是喔。」楊冬辰抓了抓頭。「那行吧，你繼續，阿耀我帶走了。」

簡耀任由楊冬辰拉著他走，心中突然充滿了悸動與期盼，他回頭看了陳楚明一眼，男人對他揮了揮手，鼓勵地笑了笑。

下次再見的時候跟他聊聊吧，簡耀想。現在他有更重要的事要做。

他用盡自己所有的勇氣抓住楊冬辰的手，手指穿過他的指縫間。

楊冬辰收緊了手，拇指蹭了蹭他的指節。

  
  


02

下次再見到陳楚明，楊冬辰已經是他的男朋友。

簡耀還是很難想像他的暗戀竟然能開花結果，把他最喜歡的人送給了他。楊冬辰說他是在高一那年喜歡上簡耀的，但在簡耀承認自己四年苦戀之後硬是改口，說自己是一見鍾情。

一見什麼鍾情，楊冬辰在國中時連他的名字都沒記住。

他們兩個都沒什麼經驗，簡耀雖然人緣挺好但被女孩子當姊妹男孩子當兄弟，楊冬辰則是經常被嫌棄太不解風情，兩個新手光是牽手都能臉紅，更別說是要做別的事情。

第一次嘗試接吻的時候他們把鼻子都撞紅了，楊冬辰齜牙咧嘴地不停道歉，簡耀笑到上氣不接下氣。再次嘗試的時候他們放慢了速度，簡耀笑著蹭了蹭楊冬辰的鼻頭，楊冬辰溫柔地捧著他的臉，他們的唇終於順利相碰。

小說裡寫的甜都是騙人的，但楊冬辰的嘴唇比他想像中要軟，一時之間簡耀甚至不敢呼吸。

光是淺嘗則止的觸碰就這樣了，他真不知道如果他們更進一步，自己的心臟要如何承受。

「陳先生。」簡耀喊，有些羞赧地在陳楚明旁邊坐下。「上次對不起啊。」

「沒什麼。」陳楚明搖搖頭，揚起下巴示意球場上的楊冬辰。「你們後來還好嗎？」

簡耀漲紅了臉，上次他們的表現確實很明顯了，他偷瞄了陳楚明一眼，確定對方的表情中沒有嫌惡，之後才點點頭，嘴角不受控制的上揚。「我們……我們在一起了。」

「嗯。」陳楚明溫和地回應。「祝福你們。」

有那麼一瞬間，簡耀覺得陳楚明看起來似乎非常的難過，但眨了眨眼，男人又恢復原本的面無表情，他不確定自己是看錯了，還是想多了。

「其實，」陳楚明突然開口又突然停頓，過了好半晌才繼續說：「我說的好朋友是我的前男友。」

「真的？！」簡耀驚呼，下一秒連忙摀住自己的嘴，他看向球場，楊冬辰對他拋了個疑問的表情，簡耀對他笑了下，搖搖頭，用誇張的嘴型說「沒事」。

「嗯，我們分手十年了。」陳楚明平靜地說。「我很羨慕你們。」

簡耀看了他一眼，有些猶豫地開口：「可以問你們為什麼分手嗎？」

「沒關係，已經過了很久、很久了。」雖然他是這麼說，但簡耀卻在陳楚明的臉上看見了化不開的愁緒。「他的家人堅決不同意，我們都不夠勇敢。」

簡耀覺得有些心酸。「那你的家人呢？」

陳楚明揚起唇，卻不是在笑。「被發現的時候我就沒有家了。」

「他怎麼這樣啊。」簡耀心裡覺得不大平衡。「你都跟家裡決裂了，他還因為家人放棄你。」

陳楚明搖了搖頭。「分手是我提的，我不願意放下驕傲，去尋求他爸的諒解，他不過是放不下獨自拉拔他長大的父親，我卻偏得逼迫他選擇一邊，把他的猶豫視作背叛。」他深深嘆了口氣。「我當時太固執了。」

「但你喜歡他又不是錯的。」簡耀低聲說。「憑什麼是你應該低頭呢？」

陳楚明的聲音很輕、很平靜。「他也沒錯，誰說愛情就得比親情更重要呢？」

簡耀蹙起眉，無論如何都無法接受這個結論，沒有人該為自己的性向道歉，陳楚明怎麼能覺得自己當時應該放低身段呢？他的對象本來就該想辦法說服自己的父親，那又不是陳楚明的責任。

如果簡耀的家人反對自己和楊冬辰在一起，他也會替楊冬辰說話的，他相信楊冬辰也同樣會為他抗爭。

「因為性向反對你們在一起這件事本身就是不對的。」簡耀很堅持。「錯的是他父親。」

「你這樣想沒什麼不好。」陳楚明看向遠方。「如果你男朋友也能這樣想，那你們也許能一直在一起。」

「我們本來就要一直在一起。」簡耀嘟嚷著。「我知道你大概覺得我幼稚，但如果連長久的決心都沒有，我幹麻和他交往呢？」他看向楊冬辰，看著他投籃時專注的神情，和專注時不自覺努起的嘴唇。他們還有很長的一段路要走，但誰說他們就不可能一直走下去？就算未來真的有什麼變數，至少他的態度要是對的，至少他是想要維繫這段感情，而且願意為此努力的。

「你說的對。」陳楚明笑了，表情溫柔又認真。「你說的很對，是我錯了。」

簡耀不滿地說：「我剛剛明明就說錯的不是你。」

陳楚明輕笑出聲。「你對象真幸運，被你這樣好的人喜歡。」

「他也很好。」簡耀認真地說。「你呢？你還喜歡他嗎？」

陳楚明聳聳肩。「我不知道，也許有點吧，不然我也不會坐在這裡。」

「他都沒有跟你聯繫啊？」簡耀問。

「分手後我換了電話號碼，又搬到了其他縣市，在那個年代這樣也就足夠讓我從他的生命裡消失了。」陳楚明輕輕嘆了口氣。「真是固執又衝動。」

簡耀抿抿唇。「你在這裡看籃球，是因為他以前是籃球隊的嗎？」

「喔，他那個人準頭可差了，動作又不靈活，打不了籃球。」這一次，陳楚明的笑聲很亮、感染力很強，帶著懷念的表情追思過往。「我才是籃球隊的，他是我的忠實觀眾。」

  
  


03

「怎麼啦？一副有人欠你八百萬的表情。」

楊冬辰的聲音從他背後響起，簡耀偏過頭，對他笑了笑。

「怎麼又是麵包？」楊冬辰嫌棄地說，隨便拉了張椅子坐在簡耀身邊，把便當放在簡耀桌上。「多吃點。」

午餐時間簡耀通常都吃的很簡單，他的父母在外縣市，簡耀又不會下廚，只好上學路上在便利商店買點麵包。雖然學校也不是沒有賣熱食，但他就是懶得大老遠走去買，他的食量一向可大可小，午餐少吃點也不會餓。

楊冬辰每天都會帶便當，大多是前一天晚餐的剩菜，簡耀第一次聽到楊冬辰經常跟他媽媽一起下廚的時候真的嚇了一跳。

他知道自己不該有刻板印象，但從楊冬辰平常的作風，真的看不出他是個會煮菜的人。

這個人怎麼就這麼好呢？

楊冬辰中午本來就不時會來他班上找他吃午餐，交往之後更是天天來，坐在簡耀附近的同學都習慣了自己的椅子經常會被搶走這件事。

簡耀很喜歡楊冬辰家裡的菜。

「蔥燒豆腐！」簡耀開心地說。「還有馬鈴薯燉肉！」

楊冬辰低笑出聲。「怎麼就這麼容易滿足呢？」他一邊說，一邊拿出多餘的鋼碗，把一部份的飯菜撥進去，推到簡耀面前。「下次我直接幫你帶個便當算了。」

「不用啦。」簡耀有些不好意思的低下頭，用只有他們兩個聽的到的聲音說：「我很喜歡看你把便當分給我，讓我特別開心。」

楊冬辰整個人僵了下，暴躁地抹了抹臉。「我們在學校的時候你能不能別這麼可愛？」

「哇，你好肉麻。」簡耀嘻嘻一笑，開心地吃著楊冬辰分給他的菜，感覺像是自己已經成了楊冬辰的家人。

楊冬辰笑了，笑得很溫柔。

「你這樣好多了，剛才表情差得跟什麼一樣。」他也開始吃起自己的午餐，時不時就會夾些菜到簡耀碗裡。「在想什麼？」

「也沒什麼。」簡耀含糊地說，吞下口中的食物。「只是又想到陳楚明大哥的事，覺得不太開心。」

「叫什麼大哥，他都能當你爸了。」楊冬辰忿忿地喝下一大口茶。「沒事煩惱他的事做什麼，他是成年人，可以照顧自己。」

簡耀搖搖頭。「我不是煩惱，只是覺得很可惜。」

陳楚明沒有說得太詳細，簡耀只知道他和他的前男友從小一起長大，高中時發現彼此的心意後開始交往，當時的風氣還不夠開放，他們守著這個秘密，一直到大學的時候被家人發現，之後就如同陳楚明一開始說的，陳楚明和家人決裂，至今都沒有聯絡，他的前男友則是放不下家人，兩人最終分道揚鑣。

雖然陳楚明說自己不確定，但簡耀總覺得他還是喜歡那個人的。

「我們不會像他們一樣的。」楊冬辰說。「我昨天就跟我媽出櫃了。」

簡耀嗆了一下，差點沒把自己噎死，楊冬辰連忙遞了水給他，手安撫地按著他的背脊。

「你什麼？！」

「跟我媽出櫃了。」楊冬辰一副理所當然的語氣。「反正她想抱孫子還有我大哥在，我喜歡男人又怎麼了？」

「你——」簡耀摀住他的嘴巴。「你讓我冷靜一下。」

楊冬辰挑起一邊的眉毛，任由簡耀捂著他的嘴巴，甚至百無聊賴地玩起了簡耀的袖口。

這個人！怎麼一副沒事人的樣子！他心臟都要停跳了！

簡耀喘了口氣，放開手，有些嫌棄地看著自己掌心的油光，就算是從楊冬辰嘴唇沾上的，那還是油。

「你這是恃寵而驕。」楊冬辰嘆了口氣，拿出紙巾替他擦了擦手。「我媽很開明，我舅舅也喜歡男人，但他們兩個感情一直很好，小時候我舅舅還經常幫我媽照顧我。」

簡耀原本高高提起的心突然落了下來。「真好啊。」

他的情況就不同了，簡耀是獨生子，父母雖然都是高知識份子，但簡耀並不確定他們會如何反應，他們的關係一向也不太親近。

雖然他的父母都否認過，但他經常在想自己的出生是不是個意外。

「你不要有壓力，我只是懶得和我媽編故事而已。」楊冬辰說，有些擔憂地看著他。「沒有要逼迫你的意思。」

「我知道的，我只是想讓你放心。」簡耀用小指碰了下楊冬辰的手背。「我不會放棄你的。」

「當然，你這麼喜歡我。」楊冬辰露出得意的笑容，有些孩子氣的模樣讓簡耀失笑。「不過我也很喜歡你。」

簡耀想親自己的男朋友了。

雖然他覺得班上的同學大概都發現了他們的關係，但大庭廣眾之下他臉皮實在不夠厚，所以他只是交換了他和楊冬辰的筷子。

楊冬辰微微睜大眼睛，練籃球曬出來的膚色都掩蓋不住他的臉紅。

簡耀覺得莫名有成就感。

「他們那時候一定很難吧。」他突然感嘆，雖然學校裡多少還是會有霸凌的問題，但目前為止還沒有人公開找過他麻煩，他不清楚陳楚明那時候的學校是怎麼樣的，但從語氣可以聽出他們為了隱藏秘密的壓抑。

楊冬辰頓了下，有些不甘願地承認。「我是挺幸運的。」

「對吧？」簡耀歪著頭，對他露出燦爛的笑容。「陳大哥還說被我喜歡的人很幸運。」

楊冬辰臉又紅了，夾起一塊馬鈴薯塞進簡耀嘴裡。「那他終於說了句我認同的話。」

  
  


4

簡耀中暑的時候，陳楚明是第一個發現的。

粗礪的雙手扶著他坐下，簡耀頭昏得不行，意識模糊間他似乎聽見陳楚明把楊冬辰喊了過來。

簡耀從沒聽過陳楚明這樣大聲說話。

他被挪動到了樹蔭之下，楊冬辰的手似乎在顫抖，陳楚明拍了下他的肩膀，鎮定地說他馬上回來，要楊冬辰先解開簡耀的上衣。

「不要太擔心。」簡耀用微弱的聲音說。「一般般擔心就好。」

楊冬辰無奈地笑了聲，伸手解開簡耀制服的扣子。「下次我脫你衣服的時候，我希望你神智是清醒的。」

「哇，」簡耀小聲驚呼。「你好色喔。」

陳楚明帶著一桶水、一包冰塊和兩條毛巾回來，動作熟練地將毛巾泡水、擰乾，就要替簡耀擦拭身子降溫。楊冬辰連忙搶走他手中的濕毛巾，把冰敷的工作交給陳楚明。

簡耀突然覺得自己置身天堂，包著冰塊的毛巾敷在他前額，楊冬辰則是動作輕柔地用濕毛巾擦拭他的脖子、腋下、和大腿內側。如果不是因為毛巾太冰，簡耀都要起反應了。

終於，他過熱的體溫降了下來，神智與視野也清楚了許多，他看著楊冬辰專注的神情，忍不住用臉蹭了蹭他冰涼的手。

楊冬辰動作一頓，碰了下他的耳朵。「好多了？」

簡耀點點頭，緩緩坐起身，楊冬辰連忙扶住他。「我還是先帶你回家吧，你需要休息。」

「我有車，我載你們吧。」陳楚明說，提起自己的包包就走。「我在校門口等你們。」

楊冬辰應了聲，蹲下身撈起簡耀。「走了，阿耀，我帶你回家。」

「不想走路。」簡耀說，他平時真的不是個嬌貴的人，現在卻忍不住撒嬌。

「那就不走。」楊冬辰把他抱了起來。

簡耀驚呼了聲，慌亂間圈住楊冬辰的脖子，有力的雙臂圈著他的腰和膝蓋內側，他有些羞恥地把臉埋進楊冬辰的頸窩。

背後傳來籃球隊其他成員調侃的口哨聲，楊冬辰回頭笑罵了句閉嘴，穩穩地抱著簡耀走向校門口。

「你不累嗎？」

楊冬辰搖搖頭。「你太瘦了，要多吃點。」

「胖了你就抱不動了。」

「沒關係，我慢慢鍛鍊。」

見到他們的時候陳楚明有一瞬間的失神，楊冬辰喊了他，他才匆忙拉開車門，幫忙楊冬辰把簡耀放在後座。

「你們感情很好。」陳楚明突然說，語氣聽不出情緒。

「他喜歡我四年了。」楊冬辰得意地回話，手臂圈著簡耀的腰。「我五年。」

簡耀沒有拆穿他，好笑地縱容他竄改自己的戀愛史。

陳楚明透過後照鏡和簡耀對上眼，給了他一個看了讓人心臟發疼的微笑，像是尚未結痂就被撕扯開的傷口。

他抓著方向盤的手指因過度用力而泛白。

「我……人生的前二十年都是他的。」

他的聲音有些不穩，但車子的行進一點也沒受到影響。

「高中時他開始受到女孩子歡迎，我心裡太不安了，我想知道他到底是怎麼看我的。」

他扯了扯嘴角。

「我想了個主意，練球時故意弄傷了腳，想看他會是什麼反應。」

他的下唇顫抖起來。

「他把我抱在懷裡，帶著我到了保健室，就像你的男朋友抱著你時那樣小心翼翼，在我耳邊用很輕、很輕的聲音說了『我喜歡你』。雖然腳很痛，但那是我人生中最快樂的一刻。」

一聲不可置信的笑。

「他竟然會喜歡我。」

緩緩地、深深地嘆了口氣。

「我以為他會寵我一輩子，結果卻失了分寸。」他的眼眶泛紅，卻沒有流淚。「現在可好了，沒有人會像他那樣寵我了。」

簡耀再度和他對上眼，陳楚明勾起唇角，像是在自言自語：「我不想再喜歡他了。」

  
  


5

之後幾天陳楚明都沒有出現。

簡耀有點後悔自己沒有跟陳楚明要聯絡方式，現在這個年代竟然還有失聯這種問題。

今天的籃球場邊，簡耀看見了一個不同的男人。

他很高，看上去大約三四十歲，頭髮有些長，有些亂，雖然是夏天卻穿著一身黑色西裝。

前幾天才中暑過的簡耀有些擔心這個人會不會把自己悶壞。

「你……我能問你一個問題嗎？」男人突然開口，聲音有些嘶啞。「前陣子是不是有個年紀跟我差不多的人來過這裡？和你差不多高，有些娃娃臉。」

簡耀驚訝地倒退了一步，差點把自己絆倒。

「前男友！」簡耀脫口而出，男人雙眼突然亮了起來，激動地抓住他的肩膀。

「他來過對嗎？」男人說，雙眼有些泛紅。「他在哪裡？」

簡耀瑟縮了一下。「我、我不知道。」

「他有說自己現在在哪裡工作嗎？他——」

「這位大叔，麻煩你放開我男朋友。」楊冬辰說，突然出現在看台上，抓住男人的手。

「抱歉。」男人低聲說，退後拉開他們的距離。「楚明……你們和他說過話嗎？」

簡耀抓著楊冬辰的手臂，有些不確定自己該說什麼，他們和陳楚明並沒有熟識到可以為他決定，這不是他們該插手的事情。

「你想見他就自己找。」楊冬辰說。「這不是我們的問題。」

簡耀扯了扯他的衣角，讓他說話別這麼衝，楊冬辰嘖了聲，不悅地拉開簡耀上衣的領口，檢查他的肩膀。

「我沒這麼脆弱。」簡耀輕聲說。

楊冬辰哼了聲。「明明稍微撞一下都會瘀青。」

簡耀對男人笑了笑。「我們也不知道他還會不會來，你可能要碰碰運氣。」

男人沉默地點點頭，挑了個位置坐下。

簡耀突然注意到男人坐的是陳楚明平時坐的位置。

或者該說是陳楚明坐的是男人以前習慣坐的位置。

「你覺得他們有可能復合嗎？」簡耀低聲問。

楊冬辰拉著他走到場邊，顯然還在氣頭上。「誰管他們！」

之後的幾天，男人都會出現在籃球場。

簡耀不想讓楊冬辰擔心，所以總是和他保持距離，男人也沒再問他陳楚明的事，久而久之簡耀也就當作他不存在。

或者該說他盡力假裝他不存在。

男人雖然很安靜，但因為身材高大，讓人有些難以忽視，就像一座大山佔據了一個角落，一個小時下來連姿勢都沒有變化。

然後他猝不及防地動了。

簡耀只看見一片黑影飛過他的視野，男人突然向著球場的另一端全速奔跑，簡耀還來不及思考就下意識地跟了上去，只來得及對楊冬辰揮揮手。

等他追上西裝革履的男人時，剛好看見陳楚明打了男人一拳之後要扇自己一巴掌，男人連忙抓住陳楚明的手，將自己的臉湊了上去。

簡耀有點不確定現在是什麼狀況。

「陳大……哥……」他邊喘氣邊說。「你……沒事吧？」

陳楚明愣怔地轉向他，隨後有些遲鈍地點了點頭。

「好……那我就不打擾——」

「把我爸下葬之後，我就一直在找你。」男人突然說。「之前不是沒找過，但我人離不開，他只有我一個人照顧。」

「然後他死了。」他頓了下。「我突然感到慶幸。」

他搖搖頭。「怎麼能這樣呢？我怎麼能為了他的死而慶幸呢？」

「如果他的離開只讓我感到解脫，我又是為什麼失去了你？」

陳楚明咬著下唇，臉色有些蒼白。「所以呢？你找我做什麼？如果是想道歉就算了，你沒做錯什麼，或者該說我們都有錯。」

男人搖搖頭。「我只是想見你一面。」

「見到了之後呢？」

「我沒有想過。」

「你沒有想過。」陳楚明自嘲地笑了聲。「我想過。我想了好多、好多種可能，一開始我只想你跪下來和我道歉，後來我成了想向你道歉的那個，再後來我想我永遠也不想見到你了，最後卻總是回到這裡，在過往的惡夢中原地踏步。」

男人突然雙膝跪地，認真地看著陳楚明，說了聲對不起。

「你搞什麼——」

「除了道歉以外呢？」男人問。「你還想過要我做什麼？」

陳楚明啞然，用力抹了抹臉。「我不……」

「楚明。」

彷彿哀求的語氣。

陳楚明深吸了口氣，屏住呼吸，好一會才緩緩吐出。

「我還想過你會罵我，質問我為什麼不能給你多一些時間。」

男人頓了下，「這個做不到，跳過。」

無聲的笑彷若因為驚訝而沒有壓抑住，陳楚明顫抖著走向過去的愛人，蹲在他面前。

「我夢見過你對我說你還愛我，問我願不願意再和你試一次。」

男人像是停止了呼吸。「你的回答是什麼？」

「我不知道。」陳楚明笑了笑。「我說我不知道。」

男人點點頭，眼眶紅了。

「楚明。」他說。「我還抱得動你。」

刻意放慢了動作，他把陳楚明抱了起來，小心地像是怕自己會把人給碰壞。

陳楚明突然大哭起來。

好幾次簡耀都覺得陳楚明看起來很想哭，但他泛紅的眼眶卻從沒有真的溢出淚水，一直到現在，在這個他曾經希望能寵他一輩子的人懷裡，陳楚明終於痛哭出聲，淚水不斷淌出，像是要流乾十年分的懊悔與悲傷。

簡耀也哭了，他不知道為什麼，但就是忍不住跟著哭了起來。

「放我下來吧。」陳楚明一面抽泣一面說。「別以為我沒發現你扭到腳了。」

「楚明——」

「好了，等你腳好了再說。」他搭著男人的肩膀跳了下來，熟練地像是他們已經這麼做過上百次、上千次，然後將男人的手臂掛在自己身上，另一手摟著男人的腰。「你怎麼還是沒學會怎麼好好跑步？」

男人的表情柔和起來，眼中泛著淚光。「因為沒有一個目標讓我追著跑。」

陳楚明抹去淚水，翻了個白眼，絲毫不像是簡耀第一次看見時那個沉穩、沒有活力的男人。他轉向簡耀，對他招招手，遞了張名片給他。

「下次介紹你們認識。」陳楚明猶豫了一下，摸了摸簡耀的頭。「謝謝你們兩個，之後請你們吃飯。」

簡耀看著兩人慢慢走離，不知道在一旁站了多久的楊冬辰抹去他眼角的淚痕，親了下他的臉頰。

「放心了？」

簡耀給他一個有些尷尬的微笑。「練習結束了嗎？」

「練什麼習，對象都跑了。」楊冬辰附在他耳邊說。「你要補償我。」

「怎麼補——哇啊！」

身體突然懸空，簡耀連忙靠住楊冬辰的肩膀，讓他好抱一點。

「這算什麼補償啊。」簡耀低聲囁嚅，捧著楊冬辰的臉親了下他的唇。「起碼也要這樣。」

楊冬辰的笑容很傻，簡耀卻覺得心動不已。

  
  


06

陳楚明的前任叫王志偉，簡耀和楊冬辰聽到的時候非常失禮地大笑了半分鐘，王志偉好脾氣地笑笑，沒有生氣。

陳楚明說他們現在還沒有辦法複合，但也沒有力氣分開，所以就當對方是合租一間套房的室友，算是生活上的夥伴，分擔家務、分享空間，陳楚明加班回家時會看見客廳裡留了一盞燈，王志偉起床時會發現餐桌上放著早餐。

簡耀對他們之間的關係其實有些似懂非懂，但至少陳楚明看上去比之前要有精神的多。

他們身邊是彼此遺留下的空洞，十年來沒有辦法、似乎也沒有意願去填補。

「冬辰。」簡耀伸手握住楊冬辰的手。「過年後那個星期陪我回家好不好？」

與他心有靈犀的男朋友停下腳步，給他一個詢問的眼神，簡耀點點頭。

楊冬辰笑了，把他拉進懷裡緊緊抱住。

沒有人能預測未來的走向，但這瞬間，簡耀有了面對全世界的勇氣。

**Author's Note:**

> 試著寫了沒寫過所以不熟悉的年輕小情侶，兩人的互動我寫得很開心，希望大家也喜歡
> 
> 另，文裡雖然用詞是中暑，但簡耀沒有真的到實際中暑的標準，只是一般我們生活上常常用中暑泛指熱衰竭跟其他熱傷害，真要用詞準確反而彆扭  
大概沒有人在意但我寫東西經常忍不住查資料哈哈


End file.
